


Missing Daddy

by Nbnysh



Series: Shance - Nonsexual Daddy Kink [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Lance (Voltron), There is no sex, ish, nonsexual bdsm, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: After Shiro’s accident, sex begins to trigger his PTSD. Lance and Shiro are okay with this, but soon Lance begins to miss his Daddy. The two work things out so that they can play without having sex and both realize how life-changing it can be.





	Missing Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll say it again but: there is no sex in this! The boys are practising some non sexual BDSM! If I’ve gotten something wrong please let me know but I’ve done quite a bit of research on this for my own life!  
> Enjoy!!

After they realized that Shiro’s panic attacks had began surfacing during their more intimate times, Lance and him had decided to stop having sex until they could figure things out. This worked well for a few months, the two were still intimate and felt fulfilled and happy simply being around each other, sharing soft touches and kisses that didn’t go any further than that.

  
But, eventually, Lance was noticing himself becoming agitated easily, a guilty feeling washing over him every time he felt angry about Shiro’s inability to have sex at the current moment. Lance was beginning to feel unwanted, he knew logically that Shiro wanted him immensely and would gladly have sex with him if the situation allowed for it, but he couldn’t help the unpleasant emotions that were beginning to surface.

  
Eventually, after a lot of time jerking off and sitting with his thoughts, Lance sat Shiro down so the two could work together and figure out something that would continue to work for the two of them, Lance wasn’t exactly sure what he was hoping for in this conversation but at some point, quite suddenly, tears began spilling from his eyes,

  
“I just.. I don’t know... I just... I miss it,” Lance sobbed,

  
“You miss us having sex?” Shiro asked,

  
“N-no, I think it’s.. I miss... being your sub... I miss my daddy,” Lance managed to choke out before being overtaken by another wave of tears,

  
“Oh Lance, baby,” Shiro rubbed soft circles into Lance’s back as he curled over his lap, “I don’t have to stop being your daddy just because we’re not having sex,” Shiro cooed,

  
“W-we don’t?” Lance stuttered, raising his head to look expectantly into Shiro’s eyes, his baby blue’s red around the edges and wet with tears,

  
“No baby, I uh, I’ve actually been reading some stuff on nonsexual BDSM because I missed it too, not much but it exists, it’s not about the sex, it’s our connection, right? I don’t want to stop playing with you,” Shiro says soothingly, and Lance immediately perked up, sitting up and quickly wiping his tears on his shirt,

  
“I’ve got to go do research!!” Lance scrambled to his feet and ran to grab his laptop, situating himself beside a thoroughly shocked Shiro and began his venture on the internet. The two read through forum upon forum and post upon post, trying to figure out a way to play that would help fulfill both of them, they renegotiated their limits and after a few days of thought and continuous conversation they had a plan in place.

 

————————

 

It was about two weeks later when Shiro came home from work to the picture of Lance curled on the couch in his favorite PJ’s (his super soft boxer briefs and one of Shiro’s old college tshirts) as well as his thin blue ribbon tied neatly around his neck. This combination, Shiro recalled, was the signal that Lance needed his Daddy.

  
“Hi baby boy,” Shiro called as he put away his shoes and coat for the day, Lance responded with a pitiful whine, burying his face into the couch, “Shhh, baby, it’s okay Daddy’s home,” Shiro strode over to the couch to sit by Lance’s head, placing his hand softly on his hair and petting him, Lance let out an almost purr,

  
“Daddyyyyyy,” he whined softly, “I missed you,” Lance nuzzled into Shiro’s hand, relishing in the comfort that he was able to do this again and that Shiro was here and that he would feel so much better after,

  
“Let me take a look at you kitten,” Shiro said almost sternly as he sat Lance upright in front of him, Shiro fingered the small silver tag hanging from Lance’s blue ribbon, his kitten’s name emblazoned on the front. Shiro turned the charm around in his fingers, smiling at the inscription on the back that read “Property of Takashi Shirogane”, they both felt comfort in this sense of ownership, not in a controlling sense but in a way that made Lance know for certain that Shiro would always be there to take care of him, and the Lance would always be there for Shiro as well. “Tell me how you’re feeling baby boy, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, Lance ducked his head before replying,

  
“I was just feeling so restless and I couldn’t calm myself down and I just miss you daddy and I just was thinking about you and cuddling you and my brain just feels so full and I’m overwhelmed and-“ he hiccuped a small sob, trying to hold back tears as he rambled, Shiro immediately hugged Lance to his chest, pulling him into his lap,

  
“Shhh,” he soothed, “shhhh kitten it’s okay, daddy’s here now alright?” He pulled away slightly to receive a nod from the shaking Lance on his lap,  
“Now lets get you comfortable okay, we can watch anything you’d like and I’ll be here to hold you super tight until you feel better okay baby?” Shiro asked in his nicest daddy voice, Lance responded back with a muted nod, eyes still cast down, “hey, look at me” Shiro said more firmly, hand lightly grasping Lance’s chin and tilting it upwards, “you need to use your words baby boy,” and the look in his eyes said he wasn’t fooling around,

  
“Sorry Daddy,” Lance said quietly, “yes, that sounds really nice,” he looked into Shiro’s eyes and the two smiled softly at each other.

  
“Good, okay kitten I need you to get yourself nice and cozy on the couch okay? Grab your pillow from our bed and your favourite blanket, turn your phone on silent and put it away, and grab Daddy some of that nice smelling lotion we bought the other day. Can you do that for me while I grab our snacks and get changed?” Shiro smiled as he saw Lance perk up with each new task he assigned, knowing how happy it made Lance to serve his Daddy,

  
“Yes Daddy!” Lance exclaimed, as if his sour mood was already melting away from just a few simple commands. Shiro couldn’t wipe the smile from his own face as he tended to the snacks, his heart felt so full and this felt so normal and useful and beautiful, this was what he was missing about their sex.

  
Of course Shiro missed pleasuring Lance, seeing his kittens cute face scrunched up in pleasure or opened wide, moaning lewdly while he came, but who knew when Shiro would be able to engage in that again, his therapist said it could be months. For now though, this was completely satisfying, and it seemed as if Lance felt the same way.

Eventually, the two were settled on the couch, lights dimmed and movie playing. Lance had taken off his shirt to lay against Shiro’s also bare chest, desiring the skin on skin contact that he so desperately missed. Shiro took the lotion from the table and rubbed it between his palms before slowly running his hands over Lance’s lean shoulders, down his tightly toned arms, back up and then down his chest and torso, taking his time to smooth the sweet smelling cream over Lance’s entire exposed body, stopping to massage some muscled spots for Lance’s benefit.

The two were so enthralled in the movie and their contact that Shiro hadn’t even noticed that he had grown hard in his shorts, having prepared for this in their discussions, figuring that as these used to be roles used strictly for their bedroom that one of them was bound to make a sexual association, intentional or not. Lance simply turned slightly and smiled at Shiro,

  
“You love me that much Daddy?” He giggled a little as he spoke, a question hidden in his words,

  
“Yes baby, I love you that much and more,” a hidden answer, letting Lance know that this was simply a reaction of biology, and that he was content not acting on it, in fact, was likely more comfortable not acting on it. Lance soon fell asleep on Shiro’s chest as the movie was finishing, mumbling words in his sleep about his Daddy, and how good of a kitten he wanted to be.

  
Although the two had not had a proper dinner, Shiro figured that Lance simply needed to be put to bed, he slid his way out from under his sleeping kitten, leaning down to pick him up bridal style before carrying him and his blanket and pillow to their bedroom. As Shiro laid Lance down on his side of the bed, Lance opened his sleepy little blue eyes,

  
“Daddy,” he almost whispered, “did I do good?” Shiro’s breath caught in his throat, he felt tears prick his eyes as the emotional release that had been building all afternoon hit him hard,

  
“You did so good baby boy, so so good, so good for your Daddy,” his voice cracking as he spoke, Shiro pet Lance’s hair and watched his face shift into one of pure love, “you made Daddy so happy today my kitten, Daddy needed this as much as you did and you made me feel normal again,” Shiro confessed,

  
“Oh Daddy, I love you so much,” Lance threw his arms around Shiro’s neck, effectively pulling him down on top of him on their bed, the two giggled and Shiro rolled to the other side of Lance, holding his hips protectively,

  
“I love you too baby boy, so so much, thank you for this,” he smiled,  
“Thank you too Daddy,” Lance replied sweetly, punctuating the end of the sentence with a big yawn,

  
“You get some sleep okay kitten? I’ll be in soon,” and with that, Shiro placed a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead before getting up to clean the house before bed. Lance was fast asleep when Shiro came back, and he took a moment just to stare at his baby’s peaceful sleeping face, restlessness completely gone from his system as he sleeps knowing that, no matter what, his Daddy will always be there, needing his kitten likely more than his kitten even needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll...... what did you think!?
> 
> Come talk to me over at ultramarinepaladin.tumblr.com !!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated :)


End file.
